The Magic of Friendship Grows
thumb|300px The Magic of Friendship Grows — siódma piosenka sezonu dziewiątego, a zarazem ostatnia w serialu. Wykonywana jest przez główną szóstkę. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Sparkle ::Kiedy patrzę wstecz, to w końcu wiem ::Nie rozumiałam wtedy wiele, nie zastanawiałam się ::Przeżyłam wiele zmian i runął mur ::Czegoś wciąż mi brakowało ::To, czego, dowiesz się tu ::Bo to tu się dzieje magia ::Tutaj bije źródło jej ::Przyjaźni w sercach rośnie siła ::Umacnia więzi, wszystkich zbliża ::Bo największy magii dar ::To nieskończonej przyjaźni czar :Pie ::I nieważne, że upływa czas ::Zabawa się nie kończy, póki jest energia w nas :Dash ::Pełno przygód czeka, ja to wiem ::Póki wspólnie ich szukamy ::Będzie spełniał się nasz sen :Sparkle ::Bo to tu się dzieje magia ::Tutaj bije źródło jej ::Przyjaźni w sercach rośnie siła ::Umacnia więzi, wszystkich zbliża ::Bo największy magii dar ::To nieskończonej przyjaźni czar :Applejack ::Tę ideę warto szerzyć wciąż ::Niech w pokoleniach trwa i trwa :Rarity ::I nie porzucimy nigdy już przyjaźni dawnych tych ::Każda wartość swą ma :Fluttershy ::Czuję miłość wciąż wokół mnie ::Stworzenie każde w moim sercu ma ważne miejsce swe ::To przyjaźni moc łączy nas :Sparkle ::Teraz więcej już rozumiem :Chór ::(Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh...) :Sparkle ::Przyjaźni to czar! :Wszystkie ::Bo to tu się dzieje magia ::Tutaj bije źródło jej ::Przyjaźni w sercach rośnie siła ::Umacnia więzi, wszystkich zbliża ::Bo największy magii dar ::To nieskończonej przyjaźni czar :Sparkle ::Nieskończonej przyjaźni czar Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Sparkle ::When I started out, I was unsure ::I thought I knew all that I needed, didn't know what to expect ::But when my walls came down, I saw the truth ::All along something was missing ::And I think you'll see it, too ::This is where the magic happens ::This is where the magic lives ::Our friendships weave together stronger ::The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer ::And the greatest spell you'll know ::Is how the Magic of Friendship grows :Pie ::And no matter how much time goes by ::The party will still be here with some fun new games to try :Dash ::Big adventure's waiting obviously ::Long as we're still here together ::We'll be flying happily :Wszystkie ::This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens) ::This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives) ::Our friendships weave together stronger ::The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer ::And the greatest spell there is ::What the Magic of Friendship gives :Applejack ::And it's somethin' true to pass on down ::To generations yet to come :Rarity ::And we'll never stop believing in ::The generosity of the friendships we've won :Fluttershy ::And because the love that I feel ::For every single living creature is something that is real ::Friendship happens so naturally :Sparkle ::Oh, and how I used to wonder :Chór ::(Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh...) :Sparkle ::What friendship could be! :Wszystkie ::This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens) ::This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives) ::Our friendships weave together stronger ::The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer ::And the greatest spell you'll know (you'll know) ::Is how the Magic of Friendship grows :Sparkle ::How the Magic of Friendship grows en:The Magic of Friendship Grows Kategoria:Piosenki z 9 sezonu